L'Avocate du Diable
by DramioneInLove
Summary: C'est bien le Diable qu'elle défend, en tout cas aux yeux du monde. Mais lorsque tout se termine pour eux, elle réalise que parfois l'on ne sait pas ce que le cœur réserve... OS pouvant évoluer en histoire. M par défaut. Terminé par défaut.


**Bonjour bonjour,**

 **Bon, je semble avoir du mal à redémarrer mon ancien ordi. On va y arriver, patience. En attendant, je vous mets ce petit OS. Pour l'instant c'est un OS mais si je le sens bien, il pourrait devenir une courte histoire à part entière.**

 **Donc, bonne lecture.**

 **...**

L'herbe gelée craquait sous leurs pieds alors que les trois silhouettes avançaient dans l'aube. Au loin, derrière la Forêt Interdite, le soleil hivernal se levait, rond, blanc et pâle. Les trois personnes quittèrent le chemin herbeux et avancèrent vers le village, les gravillons blancs du chemin crissant désagréablement sous leurs pas, pour faire place aux pavés épais de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

L'une des silhouettes leva la main, et les deux autres s'arrêtèrent. La première se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Reculez, intima-t-elle à un de ses compagnons.

Celui auquel elle s'était adressé, un homme bâti comme une armoire à glace, une baguette ridiculement petite entre ses doigts épais, ricana.

-Faut pas déconner, ma p'tite dame. Je suis payé par le ministère pour faire ce travail et je vais pas laisser une de ces ordures s'échapper pour te faire plaisir.

La jeune femme baissa sa capuche noire et le fusilla du regard, écartant une mèche de cheveux bouclés d'une main irritée.

-Je suis son avocate, monsieur, et jusqu'à ce que...

Elle marqua un silence gêné, se mordillant la lèvre, son regard parcourant brièvement leur compagnon de chemin.

-...j'ai le droit de m'entretenir en privé avec lui.

L'armoire à glace recula de trois pas, sa baguette brandie devant lui, visant tour à tour l'avocate et le prisonnier.

-Au moindre mouvement suspect, p'tite dame...

Elle renifla de dédain.

-Je vous en prie. J'ai abattu plus de Mangemorts que vous n'avez mangé de repas chauds, lança-t-elle froidement, ce qui fit émettre au prisonnier un ricanement bref.

Ne prêtant plus attention au garde les accompagnant, la jeune femme se tourna vers le prisonnier, qui la fixait.

-Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper une sorte de grognement.

-Vraiment, insista-t-elle.

Le prisonnier soupira, tournant ses mains dans les liens magiques, d'un vert émeraude, afin de faire craquer les os de ses poignets endoloris.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi perdre du temps, Granger, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante. Le Magenmagot a pris une décision, y compris en appel. Alors, allons-y.

Hermione Granger hésita, le détaillant avec attention.

-Je...

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, grommela-t-il.

-La preuve que non. Sinon, nous ne serions pas ici.

-Arrête de t'imaginer que le monde entier dépend de ton intellect, Granger, siffla-t-il. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais que tu pouvais me prendre en pitié. En tant que client...tu croyais que ton statut me ferait libérer. Mais la vérité, Granger, c'est que tu n'es pas irremplaçable. Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est de rendre les gens méfiants de toi. La grande amie de Potter, la chérie de Weasley, la puissante héroïne de guerre qui défend un charmant petit Mangemort. Bon courage pour vivre avec cette tâche-là sur ton curriculum vitae...

-Tu ne voulais pas le suivre ! Tu y étais forcé !

-Granger, cracha-t-il en retour, le Magenmagot voulait se venger de moi dès que j'ai passé la porte de la salle d'audience. Ils voulaient faire un exemple. Dumbledore aurait pu revenir d'entre les morts pour me défendre, je n'avais aucune chance. Aucune.

Il y eut un silence. Quelque part dans le lointain, un oiseau siffla pour annoncer le jour. Hermione se détourna de son client, amère.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

Le silence se prolongea, jusqu'à ce que le garde s'avança d'un pas.

-Assez badiné, les amoureux, ricana-t-il. Il y a du boulot.

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais se mirent en route, et traversèrent d'un pas lent Pré-au-Lard. Hermione pouvait sentir les yeux qui les épiaient, derrière les fenêtres des maisons. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les rideaux bouger tandis qu'on les observait. Une porte claqua quelque part. Elle savait qu'ils jubilaient. Qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être vengés. Elle se refusa obstinément à lever les yeux, à les regarder, préférant maintenir son regard rivé au lointain. Une porte claqua à nouveau, une voix féminine s'éleva.

-Non, n'y vas pas, tu auras des ennuis...

-Rien à faire ! Lâche-moi !

Puis, une voix d'enfant surexcitée,

-Vas-y, papa !

Un homme déboula dans la rue à toute vitesse, baguette brandie, yeux furibonds, en hurlant,

-Fils de putain !

Sa baguette fouetta l'air et un maléfice toucha le prisonnier, qui s'effondra en hurlant. Hermione saisit sa propre baguette et bloqua le sort suivant, avant de le désarmer dans la foulée. Cela ne sembla pas empêcher l'homme, qui s'avança et fit pleuvoir les coups sur le visage et les côtes du prisonnier qui criait toujours de la douleur infligée par le maléfice. Un bref regard en direction du garde qui les accompagnait fit retrousser les lèvres à Hermione, dégoûtée. Il regardait dans l'autre direction, bras croisé et dos à la scène, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Ses épaules tressautaient de temps à autre, confirmant qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Hermione se reprit et, d'un bref maléfice cuisant, repoussa l'agresseur. Deux gardes supplémentaires apparurent subitement devant la scène et s'emparèrent du sorcier, dorénavant le visage recouvert de cloques, le raccompagnant fermement à son domicile. Puis, à nouveau le silence.

Hermione s'accroupit devant le prisonnier, baguette en main, et lui saisit doucement le visage. Il semblait à moitié inconscient. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait, et fut étonnée de constater que sa peau était agréablement tiède.

-Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

Il gémit pour toute réponse, yeux toujours fermés, le visage tuméfié, le nez brisé.

-Drago, reprit-elle d'un ton plus urgent.

Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa de son regard gris argenté.

-Granger, parvint-il à cracher, tu vas mettre du sang plein tes robes.

Elle songea brièvement que c'était une chose singulière à dire, mais ne répondit pas et brandit sa baguette, ignorant le mouvement de recul du jeune homme, avant d'aspirer doucement le sang de son nez et de sa bouche avec la pointe de la baguette. Il ne broncha pas, mais le garde intervint.

-On doit y aller. On s'en fout de sa tronche, pour ce qu'il va en faire maintenant, ricana-t-il.

-Sachez que je remettrai dès ce soir un rapport à votre hiérarchie sur votre incapacité à intervenir lors de l'agression publique d'un des prisonniers dont vous avez la responsabilité, rétorqua Hermione sans le regarder.

Il se tut, interloqué, et Hermione rangea enfin sa baguette, sa main gauche toujours collée au visage de Malefoy.

-Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Encore une fois, Granger, ta pitié, tu ferais mieux de la garder, bougonna Malefoy en poussant sur ses coudes pour se relever.

Elle ne répondit rien et le laissa se débrouiller pour se remettre debout. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, et soudain, les yeux noisette de Hermione s'emplirent de larmes.

-Je suis...

-Désolée, oui, je sais, Granger, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Ils se remirent lentement en route, traversant le village sans plus d'interventions jusqu'à arriver sur la place principale, devant les Trois Balais, où une foule était rassemblée autour d'une estrade. Malgré l'heure matinale, les nombreux sorciers à avoir fait le déplacement semblaient déjà excités. Certains sortaient du pub, Biéraubeurres à la main, d'autres surveillaient les enfants qui couraient autour du poteau surplombant dite estrade avec des Chocogrenouilles à la main. Lorsque les trois arrivants débouchèrent sur la place publique, le silence tomba subitement, et une vague de malaise parcourut la foule. Hermione reconnut quelques sorciers du Magenmagot, l'air satisfaits, et fut saisie d'un frisson de haine, parti aussitôt qu'il fut arrivé.

-Trop jeune, résonna une voix dans la foule.

Mais ces paroles furent immédiatement couverts par un homme qui beugla,

-Le Mangemort ! L'assassin est arrivé !

Comme s'il était une proie à chasser pour cuisiner le menu du jour, la foule s'excita soudainement à l'encontre du jeune prisonnier.

-Tuez-le !

-Un sale Malefoy, en plus...

-Mettez fin à la lignée de psychopathes !

-Mon royaume pour sa tête, plaisanta quelqu'un.

Tête haute, Hermione parcourut la foule, Malefoy serré entre elle et le garde. Elle entendit un sifflement bref, et se retourna vivement pour voir une tomate s'écraser sur le visage du prisonnier, suivie d'une autre qui entacha sa cape déjà ensanglantée. Furieuse, la jeune sorcière tira sa baguette et engloba Malefoy et elle d'un bouclier magique, dont elle exclut le garde qui traînait derrière eux. La foule semblait une bête avide de sang, poussant, remuant par vagues, hurlant et crachant, lançant des objets et divers sortilèges. Finalement, ils parvinrent à l'estrade, où ils montèrent. Cornelius Fudge- réinstauré au Ministère en tant que Président du Magenmagot- les y rejoignit, accompagné d'un homme en cape noire, dont la tête était recouverte d'une cagoule. Ce dernier se saisit de Malefoy et le traîna brusquement jusqu'au poteau, où un sort l'attacha fermement, mains derrière le dos. Il produisit un foulard de tissu noir de sa poche, et banda les yeux du prisonnier tandis que Fudge, mains croisées dans le dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière, se tournait vers Hermione qui lui jeta un regard noir.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Belle journée pour quoi, Monsieur le Président ? Pour assassiner un garçon à peine majeur qui n'a jamais tué personne et qui a été forcé à servir Voldemort ?

Fudge sursauta.

-Ne prononcez pas son...

-Seuls les Mangemorts m'ont jamais interdit de prononcer son nom, cracha Hermione.

Cela eut effectivement le mérite de faire taire l'ancien ministre qui fixa Hermione d'un œil noir.

-Faites attention, ma chère, faites attention à vos accusations, répliqua-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas une accusation. Seulement un constat. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Pendant que Fudge se tournait vers la foule, rejoint par le bourreau cagoulé, Hermione rejoignit son client. Fudge s'adressa à la populace fiévreuse, rappelant les crimes imputés au condamné, dans un long diatribe truffé d'éloges pour le Magenmagot, le Ministère, et lui-même.

-Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

Il sursauta, tête se tournant brutalement dans sa direction, sans la voir, sa respiration accélérée venant frapper le visage de la jeune avocate.

-Encore venue t'excuser, Granger ?

Elle soupira. Il se donnait des airs de bravoure, mais elle ne put manquer le trémolo dans sa voix.

-Non.

Un demi-sourire vint orner le visage pâle du condamné et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

-Je voulais te remercier.

Le rictus disparut, et il serra les lèvres. Hermione ne put voir ses yeux mais elle les imagina braqués au ciel.

-Merci d'avoir bousculé mes principes. Tu avais raison...j'ai accepté de te défendre par pitié et au début, j'ai fait du sale travail. Mais...j'ai aussi vu la personne que je t'imaginais être quand personne ne te regardait. Quand tu étais seul.

-C'est à dire toujours beau et de sang pur, ricana-t-il.

-Tu es un imbécile, répondit-elle sans sourire. Je parlais d'une personne réelle, pas le petit prince intouchable que tu t'imaginais être. Une personne dotée d'un cœur. Une personne plus intéressée par les nouvelles que je lui apportais de sa mère que par ce qui le touchait, lui. Une personne qui aurait pu être mon ami, si tu n'étais pas né dans une lignée aussi haineuse, si tu avais été éduqué autrement.

Cette fois, le sourire de Malefoy tomba définitivement.

-Tu es ridicule, Granger.

-Je te déteste toujours.

-Je sais.

-Mais tu ne mérites pas ça.

-Je sais.

Il y eut un silence, seulement interrompu par le discours de Fudge (« le travail formidable accompli par nos Aurors, après avoir reçu mes instructions, que j'ai polies durant des jours, des nuits sans sommeil pour rendre au peuple ce qui lui était dû, la justice que je représente avec modestie et objectivité... »)

-Je suis désolé.

Cette fois, c'est Malefoy qui avait parlé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour...tout cela. La guerre...et puis Poudlard aussi.

-J'accepte tes excuses.

-Mais pas eux. C'est le problème. Bon sang, même Potter a témoigné en ma faveur...même ton Weasley, bordel...va t'en, Granger.

-...quoi ?

-Va t'en. Je veux que tu partes d'ici, de Pré-au-Lard, avant que...avant que je...

Hermione crut qu'elle allait éclater en larmes.

-Mais...

-Fais ce que je te dis, Granger. Je te rappelle que je te paie.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Foutue Gryffondor. Ecoute-moi, Granger. Va t-en. Je veux que tu te rendes à Azkaban, auprès de ma mère, et que tu lui donnes un compte-rendu de ma mort.

-Quoi ?

-Dis-lui que je suis mort tête haute, Granger, en méprisant le bourreau. Dis-lui...si tu restes...tu ne pourras pas lui mentir. Ma mère a ce don, elle sait quand on lui ment...Ne lui laisse pas croire que son fils est mort en lâche.

-Mais...

La voix de Fudge se rapprocha.

-Pour les crimes que je viens de vous énoncer, nous condamnons Drago Lucius Malefoy...

-Granger...

-Mais...

-A la peine capitale par le Sortilège de la Mort...

-S'il te plaît, Granger.

Elle céda. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas accorder à son client sa dernière requête.

-Très bien. Alors...

-Adieu, Granger.

Elle ne put se résoudre à lui dire adieu. Sans le regarder, elle marmonna d'une voix brisée,

-Au revoir, Drago.

Elle se laissa glisser de l'estrade, sans se retourner, se forçant à avancer. Si elle se laissait faillir, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas accéder à sa requête.

-...sera exécuté immédiatement. Avez-vous des dernières paroles à prononcer ?

Hermione ralentit, toujours sans regarder en arrière, tendant l'oreille.

-Vous pouvez me tuer en exemple pour les crimes d'autrui, Fudge, déclara-t-il d'une voix claire, mais vous ne vous débarrasserez jamais de moi. Je vous hanterai, Fudge. Les Serpentard ont la rancune dure, et je suis plus qu'un serpent. Je suis un dragon. Et elle le sait.

Il y eut un bref silence et Hermione faillit s'arrêter. Ces mots se gravèrent dans son esprit pour une raison qu'elle n'eut su décrire, comme s'ils lui étaient adressés, comme si c'était un message...peut-être ? Peut-être un message pour Narcissa Malefoy ? _Je suis un dragon, et elle le sait_...oui. C'était bien un message pour Narcissa.

Hermione hâta le pas et quitta la place principale, accélérant alors qu'elle descendait la rue de Pré-au-Lard. Soudainement, elle voulait être loin, loin d'ici, loin de Drago Malefoy, loin de tout cela. Au moment où elle quitta le village en direction de Poudlard, et leva sa baguette pour transplaner, deux mots à lui glacer le sang résonnèrent dans la vallée.

-Avada Kedavra !

Sans un mot, Hermione disparut.

Elle se retrouva étonnée lorsqu'elle réapparut sans douleur aux portes de Poudlard, le village trop loin derrière elle pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle ne s'était pas désartibulée. La seule douleur sourde qu'elle ressentait était dans sa poitrine.

Elle se laissa choir au sol et éclata en pleurs.

Tout était fini.

 **...**

 **Ah, dramatique, mes enfants, si dramatique. Mais vous savez que tata DIL n'aime pas trop les histoires qui se finissent mal. Il y aura peut-être une suite, donc. En attendant, je vous embrasse, à bientôt.**


End file.
